


Mac + Lazy Doggy

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Mac and Jasper go All Night, Mac is a bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like supposedly, there's music on in the background, this easily the most explicit thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Shameless smut where Mac's a brat and gets his ass handed to him by his boyfriendThat's really it





	Mac + Lazy Doggy

See, Mac was rarely the one between to the two of them to tease, but he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Jasper gets the hint at work when Mac occasionally kisses this very specific spot on his neck a few times, gets the hint later when Mac’s legs are spread a certain way in his seat- almost inviting, coaxing Jasper to just take him  _ there _ . He especially gets the hint after dinner when Mac is sitting on his lap, kissing him suggestively. How he makes a dirty joke or two while letting his hand slip from Jasper’s hair to caress down his neck, down along his back. 

He especially gets the hint, walking into their bedroom after he’s cleaned up, Mac having showered, legs spread suggestively as he lays on top of the covers, on his stomach, on his phone, in one of Jasper’s favorite shirts. He pretends like he’s busy, like he doesn’t notice Jasper, and it drives Jasper  _ crazy. _

He climbs onto the bed, letting a hand trail up his leg. “Watcha doin?” Jasper asks, leaning over to kiss at his shoulder, Mac humming. He knew exactly what he was doing, Jasper knew that, he doesn’t care.

“Just reading an article… what are you doing?” his back arches a bit, ass pressing upwards slightly. Jasper kisses at his neck. 

“Mm… You could stop reading your article,” he whispers, and Mac hums, glancing over his shoulder, before going back to reading.

“I’m okay, actually,” he says, a smirk on his face. Jasper hums, Mac encouragingly arching before letting his hips settle back onto the bed, casually laying there, legs spread. “But I won’t stop you from doing whatever it is you wanted to do.”

“That so?” He asks, rubbing Mac’s thighs, and if he trails far enough, he can feel how hot his skin is, glimpses how hard he is already. Mac nods, Jasper sitting up, and grabbing the lube and a condom, leaving the condom on the side. He gently adjusts the sweater up Mac’s back, kissing at milky white skin, fingertips pressing into his hips. Mac hums, trying to focus on his article, reading over the same sentence, over again, once, then twice. 

His eyes flutter a bit as Jasper takes off his briefs, one leg tracing up the sheets, knee bent a bit. Jasper smirks, leaning over and kissing down his back, skin fresh with the scent of his body wash. He spreads his legs just a bit further, running his tongue into the cleft of his ass, can hear Mac’s breath hitch. Jasper hums, spreading his ass, before licking at his hole, teasing, slow.

“Jessie…” he moans, Jasper pulling away. 

“Thought you were reading,” he teases, kissing up his exposed skin. He’s so aroused by the idea of Mac taking it in his sweater, but he also wants to touch every part of him. He decides if he really wants it off, he’ll make sure it comes off later. 

“I am,” he says, a bit dazed. He hasn’t moved the page an inch, on account that he hasn’t actually read more than a few sentences. 

“So keep reading…” he kisses his shoulder, squinting at him a bit, smirking. Mac hums softly, trying to pursue the article. He hears the lube cap pop open, bites his lip in anticipation. He sighs out a bit as Jasper slips a finger inside him, pumping slowly. He adds a second finger and Mac hums softly, picking a new article to read, resisting the urge to rock back. He doesn’t want to appear more invested yet, wants Jasper all over him first. Wants Jaspers hands gripping his hips, yanking him forward every thrust, teeth digging into the wool of the sweater, moaning into his neck as he takes what he deserves. Mac’s eyes roll back at the thought, but open soon, looking back at the new article, trying to read through it, as two fingers become three, pumping into him, spreading him open shamelessly, begging him to moan just as shameless.

“Mm, you should put some music on,” Jasper says. “You’re too quiet when you read.” He crooks his fingers just right, and Mac knows if he was looking at him, he’d have the most devilish look on his face- he drops his phone on the pillow, lips parting, eyes shutting. “Maaac, it’s not nice to ignore the love of your life…”

“Y-yeah, music sounds-” he takes in a deep breath, “- nice. Sounds nice,” he mutters, fingers shaking a bit as he restrains himself from flipping Jasper and taking his clothes off. 

“Mm… You know, this would be so much more fun if we had a plug or something,” Jasper teases, making Mac flush red, opening their sex playlist, and clicking shuffle. “Maybe on that  _ vibrates _ , like right against your prostate, or one that hits just below- enough to drive you crazy, but not enough to make you cum.”

“ _ Jessie _ ,” he moans breathlessly, hips arching up into his touch, begging his fingers to go deeper, instead he pulls them out, grabbing a tissue and wiping his hands clean, undressing. Mac buries his face in the pillow, holding his phone and trying to keep reading, letting his body relax again, Jaspers hot cock slipping between against his thigh not moments later. Mac moans. 

He kisses along Mac’s covered shoulder, pulling the shirt down just a bit to expose the skin of his shoulder blade, sucking a hickey there, Mac smiling a bit.

“What are you reading?” Jasper whispers, playing along with Mac’s coy little game. 

“An article about uh… Elon Musk and… something about wanting to go into deep space or something.” He rocks backwards, Jaspers cock slipping up along his ass, Mac taking a deep breath. He pulls back a bit, and Mac lets his imagination fuel the image of Jasper slipping the condom on, pumping himself, covering his length with lube. His cheeks flushing at the mental image. He thinks he’s going to explode from how horny he is. “It’s uh… really interesting.” 

Jasper hums, kissing his shoulder, his neck, pressing his face into the side of his neck, macs damp hair brushing his skin. He moves, sits up, holding the base of his cock, the other hand keeping his hips still as he finally presses in, moaning as he does. He watches Mac’s shoulders slump a bit at the feeling. He hums, sitting up on his forearms a bit, as if attempting to refocus, shifting his body so the sweaters exposed more of his back, his ass pressing back.

Jasper moans, giving slow, testing thrusts, watching Mac relax, watching him shut the phone screen off, music still playing from their spotify playlist.

“I thought you were reading.”

“Mm… I think I found something more interesting to do.”

“Yeah? What’s that?” he asks, breathless as he presses deep in Mac. Macs head bows forward, he unlocks his phone, as if trying to keep up his interest in the website he was on. 

“I uh-  _ oh _ ,” he moans, rocking down into the bed absentmindedly as Jasper thrusts a bit harder into him. “Like that…”

Jasper laughs, gripping his hips, thrusting slow and lazy into Mac, drawing out his pleasure, occasionally giving harder thrusts, right to Mac’s prostate. Mac drops his phone again, finally giving in.

“Found something more interesting than deep space?”

“Just more distracting,” he teases, smiling hazily. Jasper scoffs, hand trailing up his back, but he can’t help the half, sex dazed smile that falls over his face. Macs head falls back as Jasper glances his prostate. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispers, Jasper laughing a bit. 

“Watch that dirty mouth of yours,” Jasper demands, voice huskier than normal, deeper than normal; Mac can’t help when he  _ whines.  _ Jasper stops his thrusts, opting to grind in slow, easy circles inside Mac, making him gasp, push his hips back. 

“Mm… Harder please,” he mumbles.

“Hmm?”

“Harder,” Mac demands a bit more clearly. 

“Mmmm I’m okay.” 

Mac huffs, Jasper adjusting macs hips as he starts thrusting into him again, just a bit harder than earlier. He’s panting, bent at his lovers will. He chokes out a small moan as Jasper glances his prostate again. “Jessie… God just-”

“Awh babe,” he hums, pulling out, drawing Mac out. “Not hitting it on purpose.”

“ _ Evil _ ,” Mac hisses, Jasper flipping him, letting him flop on the pillows, his wide blue eyes adorned with a pout. Jasper leans over and kisses his pouty lips, thumb caressing his cheek. 

“Weren’t you busy?” he teases, as  _ partition  _ starts in the background, from Mac’s phone, buried somewhere behind him, the sweater too big on Mac, making him look smaller, more innocent. He spreads his legs, Jasper yanking him forward, and Mac reaches for Jasper. 

“Don’t even know where my phone went, now fuck me,  _ please _ -” Mac gasps as Jasper yanks Mac closer so his legs are up on his lap, calves around his waist, his head tilting back as he laughs breathily. His breath is coming in hard, sporadic breaths. Jaspers hands trace up Mac’s thighs, towards his cock. “Mmm please? Pay attention to me.”

“Paying a lot of attention to you, babe.” 

Mac groans, pulling his body up to yank Jasper down and flip him, crawling onto his lap, rocking his hips down against Jaspers cock. He moans in relief, lifting his hips up, and taking him into his hand and lining up to his hole. He presses down on the head, just enough pressure that the head pops in and pulls out a bit before pressing down further. 

“It’s not your first rodeo, you could totally do better,” Jasper says, hand running up his thighs, Mac playfully smacking his hand. Jasper laughs, watching Mac roll his hips as he sinks down onto him. 

“Your full of it,” he moans, Jasper sitting up to kiss up his abs, hands wrapping around his back. Mac wraps his arms around Jaspers neck, and starts bouncing his hips. He leans down, kissing Jasper sloppy, rocking his hips down hard before lifting up and pushing back down faster, more persistent. Jasper runs his nails down Macs back, parting as they moan simultaneously. Mac groans, a bit agonized, trying to find his prostate again, but he just couldn’t hit the right angle. Jasper notices, leaning them back, and balancing them on one forearm, the other hand on his ass, thrusting up roughly, sending Mac forward. His lips fall open, squeaking, and Jasper angles his hips just a bit and thrusts in hard, Mac panting hard before moaning loud, nails digging into his back. “Right there, baby-”

Jasper slams in again, making Mac yell again. He moans filthy, Jasper groaning eyes shutting. 

“Watch me,” Mac whispers, nipping at his earlobe. “Eyes on  _ me _ .” Jasper doesn’t think twice, eyes open in a haze, watching as he takes Mac apart, watches Mac sitting up on him, his cock slipping out. Mac pushes back in, hands knotting in the sweater, pulling on it, twisting it, as he rides Jasper, hitting his spot over and over again. He’s moaning, practically yelling, hasn’t even touched himself but he’s sure he’s going to cum any minute. He bites his lip, groaning as Jasper keeps him upright, then Jasper squeezes his ass and Mac’s pink, swollen lips fall open as he releases all over his stomach, eyes shutting. 

Jasper groans, rocking into him, riding out Macs pleasure, and he’s  _ achingly  _ close as Mac finishes, leaning on his chest. “I can take it,” Mac mutters. “Just give me a moment…” Jasper hums, before Macs attempting to rock down on him, Jasper pulls out, thrusts along his thigh, making Mac arch on top of him. He moans sweetly, body sensitive, and he had this wild look in his eyes. 

“Condom off…”

“Fuck… takes too much time, so close Jones…”

Mac moves, slips the condom off, rolling over and pulling the sweater up his stomach. Jasper gets the jist, moving to straddle his thigh, pumping himself to completion, cum painting Mac’s stomach. Mac’s eyes roll back, falling into a complete bliss, moaning as Jasper kisses him hotly, riding the wave of his orgasm. Jasper is about to pull away but Mac pulls him back in, kissing him again. Throws the sweater off over his head.

“No way you’re ready for another round,” Jasper whispers, teasingly. 

“Keep kissing me, and you can fuck me again in lets say… five minutes?” Jasper seems amused. 

“What kind of bug bit you in the ass earlier?”

“Mm just a lot of love in the air,” Mac yanks him into another kiss, Jasper moaning into his touch. “That, and you just looked so good in that plaid suit. Something about the gold accents the buttons gave made you look really fuckable.”

“Noted for next time,” Jasper says, pressing his thigh up and Mac nods, rocking down against him. Oh they were so going all night long. 


End file.
